Giving
by Sound of the Heavens
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Hijikata's feeling lonely. So, our favorite silver-haired samurai is going to keep the lovely demon vice commander company! If ya know what I mean...*wink* *wink*


Hijikata took a fresh cigarette out from it's sleeve and brought it to his lips. He pulled a lighter from his back pants pocket and engulfed the tip of the cigarette in the fame. Hijikata waited a few moments and placed the lighter in his pocket. He took a long drag from the intoxicating smoke and slowly exhaled watching it billow into the clear night sky. Hijikata sighed. It was Valentine's Day and all his comrades were surely out partying with their dates or enjoying themselves at the strip club down the street. But he had chosen to stay on duty and patrol for the night.

_Its not like I had anyone to spend my time with anyway,_ Hijikata thought, sullenly.

After mentally declaring the area free from danger, the raven -haired man trudged off to his next destination for patrol.

_I wonder which one Hijikata-kun would like the most? _the silver-haired man contemplated.

Two lighters sat on display in front of him. On the left was a lighter in the shape of a bottle of mayonaise and the other had his beloved's name enscribed on it. The lighter read, Toushiro, in elegant script. Gintoki sighed. He knew full well which one his lover would prefer. Gintoki just enjoyed seeing his love's name written. Especially in such a fancy way. It made butterflies flutter wildly in his abdomen and his heart race. After selecting the mayo lighter and paying for it, Gintoki exited the convenience store. He lazily strolled down the street with his arms crossed behind his head in a relaxed manner, wondering if his lover had gotten off work by now. He checked his phone for the hour and it confirmed that it was time. Gintoki happily made his way to the location of where he was sure to meet his beloved.

After completing his assignment, Hijikata wandered to the usual family restaurant to have a much needed meal. Hijikata took a seat on one of the stools at the counter and ordered his usual: a bowl of steamed rice with a mountain of mayonaise. After ordering, the raven-haired man lit another smoke, savoring the satifying essence after a long day, then exhaling slowly. As he relished in his cigarette, Hijikata failed to notice his silver-permed rival taking a seat next to him.

"Oi, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata glanced up and saw the permed-haired idot with a moronic grin plastered to his face. Hijikata groaned. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, Hijikata sulked. Gintoki ordered a chocolate parfait and scooted his stool closer to his love.

''Oi, what do you think you're doing? Ruining my day off."

Gintoki's grin did not falter.

"Ah, harsh Oogushi-kun," Gintoki said in mock sadness.

"I just wanted to talk."

Hijikata scowled.

" Who the fuck is Oogushi-kun? Bastard."

Gintoki smiled. "Always irritable aren't we? But don't frown too much, it'll ruin that pretty face of yours," Gintoki said easily.

Hijikata blushed bright red. "Don't come here saying stupid things, you permed-asshole," Hijikata spat, attempting to hide his obvious blush.

The server interupted the embarrassing moment by bringing Hijikata's sickening morsal and Gintoki's step to becoming a diabetic. As he ate, Hijikata tried to ignore the man next to him staring. Finally Hijikata could not stand it. He sharply rose from his seat and slammed his palms on the counter. Gintoki jumped, startled by the sudden movement. Gintoki glanced up and saw his lover glaring at him.

"What is it with you? If you have something to say, then God damn it, say it!" Hijikata shouted, disturbing the peace in the restaurant.

A few people turned to observe and Hijikata flushed a shade of pink. He slowly returned to his seat, silently demanding an hastily shoveled his food in his mouth and paid for all the food. Before Hijikata had time to process it, Gintoki grabbed his hand and pulled Hijikata with him as they ran out the restaurant. The two darted into an alley behind the restaurant. Once they came to a halt, Hijikata jerked his arm back, releasing himself from Gintoki's grip.

"What... the hell...do you think...you're doing, idiot?! Why...do you do...that?" the raven head demanded, panting.

Gintoki stepped in front of him and Hijikata blushed at their closeness. He could feel the lazy samurai's breath caress his face as his cerulean eyes met Gintoki's crimson ones.

"Hijikata, I have something to tell you," Gintoki said.

"I love you."

And before he could think, Gintoki quickly leaned in and kissed him. Hijikata stood frozen in shock, his mind blank. A moment later, Gintoki pulled away and Hijikata's face lit on fire as the realization that he had been confessed to and kissed sank in.

"Y-Y-Y-You bastard!" Hijikata screamed.

He quickly covered his mouth with both hands and averted his eyes elsewhere. Hijikata stared at the ground wide-eyed with pretty red cheeks, too embarrassed to say anything. Gintoki gently removed one of Hijikata's hands from his mouth, causing him to look up. Gintoki pressed his lips lovingly to Hijikata's knuckles and the other blushed an even brighter shade of red. Hijikata snatched his hand back and harshly slapped the silver-haired man, panting after he did so. Gintoki placed his hand on the spot where he felt a bruise forming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you perverted-diabetic-nasty-ass-son-of-a-bitch?!" Hijikata screamed.

_What a humiliation! he thought._

Gintoki chuckled.

"Was my confession that surprising? Guess I did a good job then, huh?"

He laughed. "But no,there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just a guy who happens to be madly in love with you."

Hijikata's mouth fell open. Gintoki reached into his kimono and pulled out the lighter he had bought earlier. Gintoki took Hijikata's hand and placed the lighter in it, then closed his fingers around it. Gintoki took his hand away and Hijikata stared at his present.

"I thought you might like it," Gintoki said simply.

_ Its the lighter I wanted, _Hijikata thought.

_ But it was so expensive...and the idiot bought it for me? Wow._

Hijikata began to regret striking the perm-head raven-haired man felt a blush forming on his cheeks and this did not go unnoticed by Gintoki.

"Hijikata-kun, I love you," Gintoki said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Hijikata returned to reality and flushed red, again, surprised and embarrassed by the confession.

"Quit saying I love you, idiot! What are you gay or something? What do you think this is? Are you trying to play me for a fool? Men aren't supposed to confess to other men! Its wrong! You have to confess to a woman! That's how it goes!" Hijikata ranted.

He denied his budding feelings for the silver- haired man and posed as upset. Gintoki sighed.

"But thats's just it. Im not in love with a woman, I'm in love with you." Hijikata blushed harder.

He couldn't believe he was hearing such embarrassing things. Gintoki suddenly grabbed Hijikata's hand and began walking to the other side of the alley.

"Hey dumbass, what are you doing!" Hijikata yelled, still red in the face.

Gintoki continued walking, giving Hijikata no response. As Hijikata struggled to become loose from Gintoki strong grip, the two approached the end of the alley and the love hotel district came into view. Gintoki continued walking as his lover protested. Hijikata stopped his struggling for a moment and looked up to see the bright lights of the distict elluminate the darkness of the evening. He stopped and looked at Gintoki, who stopped too, curious as to why they were no longer walking. Hijikata yanked himself free from Gintoki's hold and quickly began walking back the way they came. Hijikata did not make it very far when Gintoki trapped his arm once again in a steely grip.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, huh? After we came all this way," Gintoki cooed.

"Trying to get away from you, stupid!" Hijikata yelled.

"What's going on with you anyway? Why am I here?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all," Gintoki said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Hijikata looked at him for a moment and started struggling again.

"Now come on," Gintoki said calmly while tightening his grip on Hijikata,"I really do just want to hang out."

Hijikata looked at him again and sighed.

"Fine."

Gintoki grinned and led him to a twenty-four hour hotel, and Hijikata, tired of fighting, allowed himself to be led. _Its not like anything is going to happen anyway,_ he thought.

When the two arrived at their room, Gintoki opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for Hijikata to enter first. Hijikata stepped in the room and took in his surroundings. The room was simple: a small table with bottles of beer set on it, a futon, a window that looked out onto the brightly lit district, and another door which Hijikata assumed was a bathroom. Gintoki closed the door and walked past Hijikata, making his way over to the table. Once he was seated and relaxed, he beckoned the raven-haired man over to him.

"So what's all this, hic, about anyway," Hijikata hiccupped after having a few bottles of beer, implying all of their adventures that evening.

"Well, as you may already know," Gintoki said sarcastically,"I love you."

Hijikata frowned cutely in his drunken state.

"I told you about saying that! Spouting all that embarrassing shit," he grumbled.

Gintoki laughed.

"I thought you might be lonely tonight."

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "As if, I had work."

Gintoki knowingly smirked.

"Oh yeah? I know you had the night off and that you took extra hours. Gorrila-san told me."

Hijikata's eyes widened as he was found out.

_Damn y__ou Kondo! Traitor! _Hijikata thought.

"And now that we're here, I have the chance to do this."

Gintoki moved next to Hijikata and captured his lips in a delicate kiss. Hijitaka's face turned a lovely shade of crimson. He harshly pushed Gintoki off and scrambled to the other side of the room. Both watched each other like a man and a tiger in a cage, intensely, and neither made a move as if waiting for something to happen.

_W-What the hell?! _the demon vice commander screamed mentally as he protected his mouth which had been violated by the silver-haired man with both hands.

_ He got me again!_

Something about the cute blushing face that Hijikata made snapped Gintoki's senses and he cracked. Gintoki sighed.

"I'm sorry Hijikata-kun,"

the silver-haired man grabbed Hijikata and pulled them both down to their knees,

"-but I can't hold back anymore."

Gintoki quickly pushed the raven-haired man on the futon and sucked on his neck. Hijikata let out a moan that spurred on Gintoki futher. Gintoki pulled his lover's kimono down a bit to expose rosy pink buds. The silver-haired man lowered his head to take one in his mouth and lightly nipped it. Hijikata's breath hitched and Gintoki smirked, enjoying the reaction. Gintoki swirled his tongue around the hardened nub and gently bit down, causing Hijikata to feel an electric spark of pleasure and arch his back while crying out. He could feel his body becoming warmer from his arousal. Still pleasuring one nipple with his hot mouth, Gintoki's hand crept over to its twin and and rubbed tiny circles on it with his finger. Hijikata hummed his pleasure. Lost in the feeling of the other's warm touch and the alcohol's intoxication, Hijikata's body surrendered to his partner. Gintoki sensed this defeat and confidently continued his ministrations. The silver-haired man's hands moved from his lover's bruised nipples to pull apart the article of clothing which was concealing his view of the lower parts of the hot body beneath him. Hands ghosted over the raven-haired man's toned abdomen and traveled to his semi-erect groin. First, Gintoki grasped the shaft and slowly, from base to tip, pleasured his love.

"Ha...haa...ah!" the vice commander moaned as the man toying with his dick moved his hand faster.

Reaching the tip of the hard organ, Gintoki pressed the slit which was leaking with pre-cum and, with his thumb, massaged it back and forth.

"Mmm...ah," Hijikata moaned.

Gintoki replaced his thumb with his tongue to lap up the bitter liquid seeping from his lover's cock. The silver-haired man's tongue swirled around the tip of the now fully hardened member and licked down the sides a bit.

"P-Please," Hijikata begged. "S-Stop," he pled with tears running down his flushed cheeks, which only suceeded to arouse Gintoki more.

Gintoki ceased his playfulness and submerged the erect cock in mouth and sucked passionately.

"Ah...ah!" Hijikata moaned at the sudden change.

He looked down and blushed harder when he saw Gintoki's head bobbing on and around his dick.

"O-Oi," he studdered, "Don't do that," he said, trying to maintain a conposed face but failing horribly.

Gintoki only sucked harder.

"Hah...ah...mmmm," Hijikata moaned with his hand unconsciously resting on Gintoki's head.

Gintoki released his mouth from the now crying cock and massaged it with his hand again.

"Ha...hah..." Hijikata panted, his face painted red in pleasure.

Once his hand was well lubricated with his lover's juices, Gintoki slowly and carefully inserted one finger into hijikata's tiny hole. Hijikata whimpered in pain as his muscles contracted around the object moving inside him. He felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside.

"N-No, take it out...please," Hijikata begged with red cheeks and a pained expression.

After his finger explored Hijikata's insides for a while and some of the tightness had subsided, Gintoki pressed in a second finger inside the hole and moved both in a scissoring motion. Still moaning in pain and discomfort, more of Hijikata's tears dampened his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll find where it feels good soon," Gintoki whispered, taking note of Hijikata's pain.

Gintoki probed Hijikata's for a little while more until his fingers brushed over a sensitive spot which caused Hijikata to cry out and buck his hips wildly.

_Found it,_ Gintoki thought and smirked.

Gintoki placed a hand on Hijikata's pelvis to calm him and thrusted his fingers into the same spot with dead-on accuracy.

"Mmm...nnn...yoro...zuya..." Hijikata panted.

Turned on further by hearing himself being called, Gintoki moved his fingers faster and with more force.

"W-Wha! N-Not so fast! Ah!" Hijakata cried, the noise filling the small room.

Gintoki fingers continued to thrust rapidly into the tightness. "Nnhh...hah...no," the raven head moaned in weak resistance. A small part of his brain was telling him resist the temptation but his heart and body disagreed. In his lower body there was a sensation that signaled an orgasm. As the fingers inside him continued to move and the pleasure in his core built up, Hijikata quickly lost the last bit of sense in his mind. All he cared about was the pleasure he was recieving at the moment and his partner,Gintoki, was more than happy to be the one giving it to him.  
Just before his sweet release was about to rip through him, Gintoki extracted his fingers from Hijikata's quivering hole. Hijikata sighed in a loss. He felt strange and the urge to be satisfied embarrassed him. He blushed as Gintoki leaned over him with an animalistic look of lust in his eyes. Hijikata flinched at the hungry stare Gintoki gave him.

"Hijikata-kun," Gintoki said huskily. "I want to make love to you now."

Hijikata panicked and sweat dropped down his temple. When the idiot touched him it felt so good and his warmth made his mind fuzzy. Hijikata tried to concentrate and the debate he had going on in his mind was visible on his face. Gintoki soon lost his patience and went in to kiss his love. Hijikata moaned into the kiss as Gintoki used his tongue to taste Hijikata's tobacco flavored mouth. Hijikata timidly rubbed his tongue against the silver samurai's, an action which further hardened Gintoki's cock. Gintokki pulled away from the kiss and leaned forward to whisper into his lover's ear.

"Take a deep breath, I'm going to put it in now."

Hijikata breathed in and held onto Gintoki's back while Gintoki aligned his hard organ to Hijikata's entrance. He slowly pushed in and felt Hijikata's insides put up a fight against the intrusion. Hijikata hissed and clawed at Gintoki's back. Hijikata felt that his insides had been torn open before when the fingers entered him. But this pain was so immense that he could not even scream. New tears rolled down his cheeks from tightly shut eyes and he silently screamed. Gintoki looked down at his lover and gently kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain. Still kissing him, Gintoki's traveled down to Hijikata's member and stroked the shaft.

"Mmm," Hijikata moaned, forgetting some of the pain.

Gintoki moved his hand up and down a few more times until his hand went lower, cupping Hijikata's balls and fondling them.

"Nnn...haa...ah!" Hijikata cried.

Some of the tightness around his cock had lessened so Gintoki pushed in until he was completely inside. Hijikata cried out in pain again and Gintoki placed light kisses all over Hijikata's neck. Gintoki pulled out slightly and thrusted back in with a little more force than before.  
As he continued to cry out, Hijikata felt an on-going pain until Gintoki hit something inside him that changed the terrible pain into wonderful pleasure. He held onto Gintoki's back tighter and gazed at him in ecstasy, tears still flowing from his newly opened took note of the change from pained groans to moans of pleasure and pounded into Hijikata, hitting that same spot over and over again.

"Y-Yorozuya!" he panted,"N-Not...so...f-fast!" Gintoki breathed heavily as he continued to dive into the warm, inviting tightness suffocating his dick.

"That's it Hijikata-kun," he breathed, "Call my name louder."

Hijikata's face turned an even brighter shade of red and Gintoki enjoyed the tear-stained and red face of the man writhing in pleasure beneath him. The face turned Gintoki on even more and Hijikata felt the dick inside him grow bigger. The thrusts accelerated and Hijikata felt the familiar bubblin in his core.

"I'm going to-" "Wait." Gintoki interrupted.

He took the arms holding onto his back with one hand and held them over Hijikata's head. He used his other hand to grab the base of Hijikata's dick and pumped it rapidly, still thrusting hard into Hijikata's tight hole.

"W-Wha! No! If you do that I'll-ah!"

With one last thrust to his prostate Hijikata moaned sweetly as he felt waves of pleasure wash over him. Gintoki thrusted hard a few more times and came soon after, groaning as he did so. When the two came down from their high Gintoki slumped on top of Hijikata. Once they caught their breath, Gintoki used his arms to support himself as he hovered over Hijikata and suddenly kissed him. Hijikata blushed madly and shoved Gintoki off, glaring at him. Gintoki grinned.

''I love you Hijikata-kun!" he exclaimed, hugging his lover.

"Shut the hell up! What did I tell you about saying that!" Hijikata shouted, pushing the overly-cheerful man off him again, embarrassment evident on his face.

"You know you love it. Just like you love me thrusting hard into your tiight-" "Don't say it out loud! Jeez," Hijikata grumbled, red-faced.

Hijikata tried to sit up but a shocking pain shot through his lower body.

"Shit!" Gintoki's eyes widened. "Don't get up so fast!" he ordered, gently pushing his lover back down on the futon.

"Ah, I forgot. It's your first time so it's goin to hurt you."

_ Damn yorozuya,_ Hijikata thought angrily while rubbing his hips.

Gintoki quickly stood up and adjusted his clothes.

"I'll go get you something to soothe the pain," he said, fitting his haori back into place.

"Thanks, and get me a pack of cigarettes to go with this lighter," Hijikata said holding up his gift.

"I'm fresh out."

Gintoki smiled, pleased that his lover liked his present. Gintoki nodded and turned to face the door. He looked over his shoulder and asked,

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Hijikata frowned.

"Do I look like I'm five years old? Yes I'll be fine! Hurry up and go!" Hijikata demanded.

Gintoki smiled at his lover and shut the door on his way out. Hijikata settled back down on the futon and relaxed. Suddenly warm liquid trailed down his leg and worriedly Hijikata flipped the blanket over and screamed.

"FUCK! GO STRAIGHT TO HELL YOROZUYA! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INSIDE ME?!"

Gintoki, not far away, fliched, knowing what he was in for when he returned.


End file.
